Spells
I'm open to a large number of new spells, including most spells from older editions. If a player wants it I'm more than happy to port it across. Existing Spells Barkskin and Flame Blade no longer require concentration. All ranger spells are also druid spells. New Spells Planar Sealing ''Abjuration Ritual'' Level: 5 Casting time: 1 hour Range: Touch Components: V, S, M 100 gp of gold dust Duration: 24 hours This spell affects a maximum region of approximately 200ft x 200ft. The protected region becomes disconnected to all other planes of existence. It becomes impossible to teleport by any means into, within, or out of this region. Likewise using gate or summoning effects is also impossible. Simple conjuration is not affected. Divination and communication with other planes is still possible. Creatures with strong connections to other planes cannot enter this region, for example ghosts and shades. A creature from another plane can enter the region but it can't be summoned or teleported in. It is possible to specifically shape the protected region to exclude a particular spot. If cast every day for a lunar month the effect becomes permanent. If cast as a higher level spell larger areas can be affected. Double the area with each spell level. (available to Wizards, Warlocks, Druids, and Clerics) Protection from Divination ''Abjuration Ritual'' Level: 3 Casting time: 1 hour Range: Touch Components: V, S, M 10 gp of lead dust Duration: 24 hours This spell affects a maximum region of approximately 200ft x 200ft. It is not possible to be found or affected by a divination spell or ability from outside the protected region while inside the protected region. Spells like Clairvoyance or Wizard Eye will just fail at the boundry. Location spells will simply not detect the target. It is possible to specifically shape the protected region to exclude a particular spot. If cast every day for a lunar month the effect becomes permanent. If cast as a higher level spell larger areas can be affected. Double the area with each spell level. (available to Wizards, Warlocks, Druids, and Clerics) Reinforce Wall ''Abjuration Ritual'' Level: 2 Casting time: 1 hour Range: Touch Components: V, S, M 1lb of ground marble Duration: 24 hours This spell affects a maximum region of approximately 100ft x 100ft. The wall gains strength and becomes much stronger. A wood or brick wall becomes as solid as heavy worked stone. A stone wall becomes impenetrable to anything short of the heaviest siege engines. A heavy metal wall or reinforced stone wall becomes impenetrable. It is possible to specifically shape the protected region to exclude a particular spot. If cast every day for a lunar month the effect becomes permanent. If cast as a higher level spell larger areas can be affected. Double the area with each spell level. (available to Wizards, Warlocks, Druids, and Clerics) Plant Growth ''Transmutation'' Level: 1 Casting time: 1 action plus. Range: Touch Components: V, S, M Duration: Instantaneous This spell affects an area of plants approximately 60ft x 60 ft or one tree. Different effects can be achieved Difficult terrain. Existing plants become difficult terrain. Casting time 1 action Luscious growth. Existing plants grow and become thick and luscious. New plants can grow if appropriate seeds are provided or exist naturally in the area. The plants can become a magnificent garden with amazing fruit and vegetables (if the right plant types are used), or they become difficult terrain if desired. If cast on a single tree the caster can cause it to grow extremely large and into any general shape he desires. Creating a branch that is conveniently positioned next to a castle wall or high window is a simple matter with this spell. Casting time 10 minutes. Impassible terrain. Existing plants grow and become dense and impenetrable. Up to 60ft high plant growth can be achieved. New plants can grow if appropriate seeds are provided or exist naturally in the area. Movement through the affected area is not possible. The plants form a physical wall. The plants are green and not easily burned. Slashing through them is slow and arduous work taking many hours even for very strong creatures. Casting time 1 hour. The effects are permanent, the plants growth naturally thereafter. Any food or timber harvested following the use of this spell is entirely normal. If cast as a higher level spell larger areas can be affected, and greater growth achieved. (available to Wizards, Druids, Rangers, and some Nature Clerics) Sculpt Plants ''Transmutation'' Level: 1 Casting time: 1 minute plus, according to complexity desired. Range: Touch Components: V, S, M Duration: Instantaneous This spell affects an area of plants and ground approximately 60ft x 60 ft or one tree. Different effects can be achieved depending on the skill and imagination of the caster. It is possible to create maze of hedges, a room inside the trunk of a tree, a stairway around the side, a platform high in the branches, indeed an entire house with furniture. It is possible to create traps, it is up to the GM to set skill requirements. It will take longer to make more complex designs, this will increase the casting time, perhaps up to an hour. The effects are permanent, if the caster makes a Survival skill check (DC varies) the plants grow naturally thereafter and will thrive. On a failure the plants will slowly die. Any food or timber product harvested following the use of this spell is entirely normal. If cast as a higher level spell larger areas can be affected. (available to Wizards, Druids, Rangers, and some Nature Clerics) Protection from Arrows ''Abjuration'' Level: 2 Casting time: 1 Action Range: Touch (up to 2 persons) Components: V, S Duration: Concentration up to 1 hour Recipients can not be hit by normal missile weapons. The arrows are automatically deflected. Siege weapons and magical weapons attack at disadvantage. Advantage on any related dexterity save to avoid heavy weapons or explosions involving shrapnel. If cast as a higher level spell +2 persons protected per spell level. Glitterdust Cause Fear Acid Fog ''Conjuration'' Level 6 Casting Time: 1 action Range: 120 feet Components: V, S Duration: Concentration, up to 1 minute You create a 20-foot-radius sphere of acidic, green fog centered on a point you choose within range. The fog spreads around corners. It lasts for the duration or until strong wind disperses the fog, ending the spell. Its area is heavily obscured. When a creature enters the spell’s area for the first time on a turn or starts its turn there, that creature must make a Constitution saving throw. The creature takes 7d8 acid damage on a failed save, or half as much damage on a successful one. Creatures are affected even if they hold their breath or don’t need to breathe. The fog moves 10 feet away from you at the start of each of your turns, rolling along the surface of the ground. The vapors, being heavier than air, sink to the lowest level of the land, even pouring down openings. At Higher Levels. When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 6th level or higher, the damage increases by 1d8 for each slot level above 5th. Classes: Sorcerer, Wizard New Spell. Cloudkill. Acid Fog from PF. Acidic Spray ''Evocation'' Level 5 Casting Time: 1 action Range: Self (60-foot cone) Components: V, S, M (an Ankheg’s mandible) Duration: Concentration, up to 1 minute An acidic spray erupts from your hands. Each creature in a 60-foot cone must make a Constitution saving throw. A creature takes 8d8 acid damage on a failed save, or half as much damage on a successful one. A creature killed by this spell is affected by rigor mortis. At Higher Levels. When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 6th level or higher, the damage increases by 1d8 for each slot level above 5th. Classes: Sorcerer, Wizard New Spell. Cone of Cold that does acid damage instead of cold. A creature killed in this way is stuck in Rigor Mortis. Acidic Spray from PF. Burst of Flame '''Evocation, Alchemy Level 0: Cantrip Casting Time: 1 action Range: 30 feet Components: S, M Duration: Instantaneous You throw a small flask. When it hits the ground it bursts in a 10ft radius for 1d6 fire damage to all creature in the area of effect unless they make a DEX save. This spells damage increase by 1d6 at 5th, 11th and 17th level. '''Greek Fire '''Evocation, Alchemy Level 1: Casting Time: 1 action Range: 30 feet Components: S, M Duration: Instantaneous You throw a small flask. When it hits the ground it bursts in a 15ft radius for 2d6 fire damage to all creatures in the area of effect unless they make a DEX save. The fire continues to burn for up to 1 minute. At the end of their turn each creature may make a WIS save in order to end the flames on themselves. If cast at a higher level slot it does an additional 1d6 damage per level. '''Ball of Acid '''Evocation, Alchemy Level 1: Casting Time: 1 action Range: 30 feet Components: S, M Duration: Instantaneous You throw a small flask. When it hits the ground it bursts in a 15ft radius for 2d6 acid damage to all creatures in the area of effect unless they make a DEX save. The fire continues to burn for up to 1 minute. At the end of their turn each creature may make a CON save in order to remove the acid on themselves. If cast at a higher level slot it does an additional 1d6 damage per level. '''Stunner '''Conjuration, Alchemy Level 2: Casting Time: 1 action Range: 30 feet Components: S, M Duration: Instantaneous You throw a small flask. When it hits the ground it bursts in a 10ft radius. All creatures in the area of effect must make an WIS save or be stunned. If they fail that then at the end of their turn they must make an WIS save or be stunned for one more turn. If cast from a 4th level or higher slot the area of effect is a 20ft radius. '''Flash '''Evocation, Alchemy Level 1: Casting Time: 1 action Range: 30 feet Components: S, M Duration: Instantaneous You throw a small flask. When it hits the ground it bursts in a 10ft radius. All creatures in the area of effect must make an INT save or be blinded. If they fail then they are blinded until they roll a successful save at the end of their turn. If cast from a 3th level or higher slot the area of effect is a 20ft radius. '''Enhance Ability Transmutation Level 2: Casting Time: 1 action Range: touch Components: V, S, M Duration: Concentration, up to 1 hour. Six different spells. Modified so that you can gain the ability bonus or the effect listed in the PHB Bear’s Endurance. +4 CON or: The target has advantage on Constitution checks. It also gains 2d6 temporary hit points, which are lost when the spell ends. Bull’s Strength. +4 STR or:The target has advantage on Strength checks, and his or her carrying capacity doubles. Cat’s Grace. +4 DEX or:The target has advantage on Dexterity checks. It also doesn’t take damage from falling 20 feet or less if it isn’t incapacitated. Eagle’s Splendor. +4 CHA or:The target has advantage on Charisma checks. Fox’s Cunning. +4 INT or:The target has advantage on Intelligence checks. Owl’s Wisdom. +4 WIS or:The target has advantage on Wisdom checks. If cast from a higher slot it can effect 1 additional target per level. Bull's Strength and similar ability affecting magics are all incompatible with each other. If multiple are cast on a target only the last one cast applies.